Love As We Know It
by Lee Talennyn
Summary: In high school there is one thing that saves you from the homework, the teachers, the parents, and most importantly the potential and current heartbreak. And that is your friends. So, what happens when all of you start to like each other? Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: In high school there is one thing that saves you from the homework, the teachers, the parents, and most importantly the potential and current heartbreak. And that is – your friends. So, what happens when all of you start to like each other?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto entered the classroom and walked to his seat. He sat down, looking at Gaara who sat next to him. Gaara stared at him a moment, before looking ahead.

"You're on time." he commented. Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yup! Iruka-sensei woke me up early.. I had nothing else to do but to come to school. "Naruto replied, making Gaara grunt. Naruto grinned shyly at him and then leaned back in the chair.

"And I'm actually _early_." Naruto added proudly.

"You're so amazingly talented." Gaara said boredly as he started to take out his books.

"I _am_!" Naruto grinned, then suddenly frowned. "Where's my stuff? CRAP! I left my bag at home!" he groaned, slamming his head down onto the desk. Gaara rolled his eyes while the boy sitting behind Naruto snickered.

"Of course, only you could do that.. dobe." Sasuke smirked, his head tilted down towards the papers in front of him, but his eyes were watching Naruto. Naruto immediately lifted his head and turned in his seat to glare at Sasuke.

"Whatever, Sasuke-teme! Can't you go one day without making fun of me?" Naruto growled out. One hand gripped his own desk and the other gripped the back of his chair tightly. A voice interrupted them.

"You're on time, Naruto?" the beautiful boy in the doorway asked, a faint surprised look on his face; the best you could get out of the boy. He flipped some of his long brown hair behind his shoulder as he walked forward to sit in his seat behind Gaara and beside Sasuke. "I'm surprised, and pleased." This made the blonde-headed boy grin.

"Yeah, Iru-!"

"He forgot his bag at home." Gaara told Neji dully, having watched the other boy walk in. Naruto scowled, before he pouted.

"He was pleased with me, Gaara! Why'd you have to ruin that?" Naruto whined, which made Gaara just snort.

"Naruto... you get here early, and yet you leave all of your necessary things at home." Neji shook his head and gave a long sigh.

"Guess we'll just have to work on you a bit slower than normal people, since you have such a small mind." Sasuke teased, his gaze going back to the paper he was working on. Neji ignored the mean comment, when normal he would say something about Sasuke's rudeness. He looked at Sasuke curiously.

"What are you working on?" he asked him. Sasuke's head shot up and he covered the papers.

"Nothing!" he smiled a little too innocently at him. Naruto blinked at this and tugged the papers out from under the clothed arms that covered it. He was immediately attacked by Sasuke, who desperately reached for the papers.

"GIVE THEM BACK, NARUTO!" he yelled, looking furious and at the same time... afraid?

Naruto pushed him away and ran off with the papers, grinning wildly as he looked at the picture that was certainly well drawn neatly onto the paper. Beautiful blue eyes. Spiky blonde hair. It was him. He lay sprawled across a proud Neji's lap who sat on a park bench, his lower body and legs resting easily on Sasuke's lap, who also sat on the bench. This Sasuke looked annoyed, but mostly happy as he watched the laughing Naruto. Gaara sat in front of them, emotionless besides a small smile on his face and a book in his hands as he leaned against the bench, between Neji and Sasuke's legs. Neji sat with an arm across of the back of the bench and behind Sasuke, watching the sky as a bird flew overhead. There was a sunset in the background, the four of them sitting under a tree that gave off cherry blossom petals because of the season.

"Wow.." Naruto mumbled, completely stopping where he was. Sasuke took this chance to quickly grab the picture from him and put it in his bag so the others two couldn't see.

"Stupid Naruto." he growled, plopping back into his seat.

"Sasuke!" Naruto didn't seem to have heard that. "That was an amazing picture! I didn't know you could draw!" he ran over to Sasuke's desk again, grinning madly. Neji blinked and Gaara looked at Sasuke emotionlessly.

"I've seen him drawing before, but he'll never let me see." Gaara commented easily.

"Really? Why won't you show us, Sasuke?" Neji asked politely.

"Because, now shove off!" Sasuke crossed his arms, glaring at the desk.

"But Sasu-" The bell rang, making Naruto jump and sit in his seat.

Neji continued to watch Sasuke as students started to file in to the classroom. He looked down at the other boy's backpack, frowning at his own interest in what was on that paper. He looked away silently and started to look over his papers.

"Sakura didn't come to the council meeting this morning.. Have you three seen her?" he asked them, a bit randomly. He seemed to be annoyed that Sakura had not been there, but no one could blame him. She had missed 2 meetings and she was the vice-president. They needed her and every meeting was important, since they only got to meet a couple of times a month.

"Nope, not at all. Sorry Neji." Naruto replied, looking back at him, since he sat in the seat diagonal from himself.

"I saw her with Ino in the bathroom earlier." Gaara said monotonously. Everyone took a bit to register that.

"How did YOU.. see them in the bathroom?" Naruto asked, giving the boy next to him an extremely confused look. Sasuke snorted when Gaara shrugged, not looking at them.

"We all know that Gaara has his weird ways." Sasuke said.

Gaara directed a death glare at Sasuke. "You know from experience, don't you… Sa-su-chan?" he said Sasuke's name in different syllables, though his voice still emotionless.

Sasuke blushed deeply. "You said you'd never tell!"

"And I haven't." Gaara replied easily, looking back at the front. Neji and Naruto both stared at Sasuke, almost looking horrified.

"Eh… Sasu-chan?" Naruto asked him, raising an eyebrow. Gaara got a small smug smirk on his face as he watched Sasuke sink into his seat from the corner of his eye.

"What do your weird ways have to do with the name Sasu-chan, Gaara?" Neji asked calmly, sitting straight in his chair.

"Ask Sasu-chan." Gaara replied simply.

"Stop saying that!" Sasuke yelled, pulling his hood up over his head to shadow his blushing face better. Naruto suddenly smirked.

"Sasu-chan." He said mockingly. Sasuke made a loud groaning noise as he banged his head against his desk. Neji chuckled lightly, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle it. All this made Gaara's smirk grow ever bigger.

None of them really noticed that everyone was watching them. They didn't notice the principal come in because the teacher was sick. They didn't notice her smiling as she watched them, until she called the class to attention.

* * *

Neji sighed, listening to the teacher drone on about the 'baby' project. They were to take a baby home, but only for the weekend, and take care of it. He hadn't really wanted to take this class, but it was an easy A, except for this new project. It was worth 200 points, which was a lot of your grade; since the most points an assignment had been so far was 30 in all. And that happened to be a test.

But, Neji would do this project and he would do it very well. It may be boring, but hopefully not extremely hard, because he had not chosen to work with a partner like everyone else in the class. For one, there was an uneven number, and another reason was because he had no friends he would like to work with. Yes, no friends whatsoever… this made the class incredibly boring, especially since he had Naruto in every single one of his other classes. Imagine the change.

He prided himself on his grades in school, which were all A's and made him have a perfect 4.0 GPA. But, he had no pride in his… parenting skills. He personally hated kids. Good thing Hinata (his younger cousin) was the one who pretty much had to raise Hinabi (his youngest cousin), because he sure as hell couldn't have.

The teacher went about passing out babies to the kids, all in partners, so she waited until last to call Neji's name.

"Don't worry Neji, it won't be hard for you... with the grades you get, there's no way!" she tried making a sad joke.

"Of course, Ma'am." Neji responded in a monotone, taking his baby from her. He stared at it wearily as he walked back to his desk. Don't worry. Indeed.

* * *

Naruto's stomach growled loudly, making him blush lightly. Sasuke glared at him, before looking back at the papers in his lap. Naruto pouted, frowning as he leaned on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Not my fault I'm hungry...," he whispered. He flipped his shoes off and pulled his legs onto the couch beside him.

"You're always hungry, dobe." Sasuke whispered back. Naruto just stuck his tongue out at the other boy, sighing loudly. Sasuke smiled to himself, glancing at the Biology book on the other side of him and filling out the paper. They sat in their Seminar, Sasuke actually working on homework and Naruto bothering Sasuke quietly.

"And you wonder why you have such bad grades and the teachers hate you." Sasuke sighed, putting the finished paper in his Biology notebook. Naruto gasped.

"I'm insulted! At least I HAVE a life and don't spend every moment doing homework and every moment not spent on homework, doing extra credit for classes I have a 98 in." Naruto mocked.

"It keeps my grades up! What if I got a bad score all of a sudden? And honestly… if you have an A, then you don't have to worry about Finals at the end of the semester. I think that's something I want to work for."

Naruto blinked and sat staring at him. "Really? I didn't know that!" Naruto exclaimed. This made Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Every single one of the teachers told us that on the first day. Couldn't pay attention to just one of them?"

"…Hmmmm… nope." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. He flipped the page of his book and wrote some information down on paper. Naruto sat just observing him for once.

"Sasuke… could you tutor me?" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke's head whipped around to look at him. "What?"

"Could you tutor me?" Naruto repeated shyly. Sasuke stared at him in astonishment. Naruto actually wanted to do well in school? Enough to be tutored by Sasuke (the person who supposedly hated him the most)?

"Yeah... yeah, I guess so." Sasuke responded, looking down at his book with a confused expression.

"Thank you SO much, Sasu-chan!" Naruto grinned happily.

"I won't if you call me that!" Sasuke yelled angrily at him. Naruto giggled as everyone in the classroom shushed him loudly. Sasuke sunk into the couch, blushing darkly. Naruto just happily laid his head back on Sasuke's shoulder, his stomach making a faint groaning noise.

* * *

Everyone turned their head to a faint sound that came from the bench the famous four always sat at. What was it? Probably Naruto doing something weird again, each of them thought. But that is when the noise got louder and they all realized it was the crying of a baby.

Neji glared at the fake baby with pure hatred in his eyes. He had tried everything, from rocking him to burping him, even changing the thing's diaper! He just kept crying and crying…. And it was only the first day!

Gaara raised an eyebrow at Neji as he came and sat next to him, wincing at the cries from the baby.

"It won't stop!" Neji sighed loudly, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"What is that horrible noise?" Naruto came running up to them, Sasuke walking behind him at his own leisurely pace with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Naruto stopped short, staring apprehensively at the baby. "What is it?"

"It's my project for my Parenting class. It won't stop… I don't know what to do, nothing that we studied before is working!" Neji explained, exasperated.

"It can't be that hard, let me see it!" Naruto picked the baby up, grinning at it. "Hey you!" he set it on his hip, lightly bouncing him. Soon the crying stopped and giggling came from it.

"I have to say, it's a creepy looking baby, but it looks kind of real. It's a him right… or can you tell?" Naruto asked, looking at Neji.

"Yeah… look in the diaper. It's quite obvious." Neji mumbled, watching Naruto with his baby. Sasuke had sat down beside Gaara and watched Naruto, just as Gaara was too.

Naruto twirled the baby gently in the air, talking baby talk with it.

"Naruto can even make a fake baby happy." Gaara said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, he's a natural mother." Sasuke said loudly so Naruto could hear, a smirk on his face. Naruto stopped abruptly, glaring at Sasuke.

"Hey asshole! That is NOT funny!" Naruto yelled.

"Would Neji be the dad then?" Gaara asked inconspicuously. Neji quickly turned to Gaara and glared at him darkly.

"_What_?" he stressed. Sasuke felt a surge of jealousy run through him and he didn't even laugh at the comment. He sunk into the bench, frowning to himself. As he watched Neji bicker about never being a father and Naruto at _least_ being the father of the baby, he wondering which one he was jealous of.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww, Gaara's all alone! Don't worry, he'll find his way in some more later.**

**So here is where the voting begins! Make sure to vote in a review to tell me which pairings I should do!**

**SasukexNaruto**

**SasukexGaara**

**NejixSasuke**

**NejixGaara**

**NejixNaruto**

**GaaraxNaruto**

**NejixSasukexNarutoxGaara **

**(We can't have a threesome, cause that would leave someone out! So, we'll go with a foursome!)**

**Either vote for all of them together, or vote for two of the couples above! And please make it make sense… like SasukexGaara and NejixNaruto or something. Remember, VOTE FOR TWO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Neji stared at the baby with apprehension, but the baby was content because he was sleeping. Naruto had been taking care of him for the past day and had done a perfect job at it… until now. Well, not like he still wasn't, but he had given the baby to Neji. This was the first time Neji had held the thing since it had touched Naruto. The thing was just so good with Naruto and Naruto adored taking care of him… so he just had left it up to Naruto.

The door to Naruto's house opened and he turned around on the couch to look at who ever was entering. Sasuke walked inside carrying a bag with Gaara right behind him carrying his own bag. The walked inside and set their things in the middle of the living room floor in front of Neji.

"How's the baby thing going Neji?" Sasuke asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"Wonderful actually, Naruto really is a natural mother." Neji replied. A loud yell could be heard from the kitchen as Naruto stomped out.

"Mother! That's the thanks I get for taking care of YOUR baby?" Naruto glared at Neji, obviously hurt.

"Sh, it's sleeping." Gaara spoke up, having never taken his eyes away from the little baby.

Naruto fell silent, blinking at Gaara with a confused look. Neji looked at Gaara, hesitating. "Do you want to hold it?" he asked. Gaara looked at Neji, his face unreadable before slowly nodding.

"Come sit by me." Neji told him and Gaara did so. He awkwardly held out his arms for the baby and Neji lightly sat the baby in his arms.

"Support the head!" Naruto said quickly, as if it were actually real. Gaara frowned deeply and propped his arm up more to hold his head up a little higher. Sasuke watched him, slowly sitting down on the other side of Neji. Naruto hesitated in the room to watch Gaara for a bit, before slowly turning and going back into the kitchen.

He came back out a couple of minutes later expertly holding 4 bowls of ramen and setting them on the table in front of them all. He lightly shoved Sasuke over to sit next to him, in turn making Neji scoot closer to Gaara. Sasuke gave him a small glare before he grabbed a bowl of ramen and began eating it, Naruto eating with him.

"Thank you very much Naruto." Neji told him, taking another bowl and beginning to eat it politely. Naruto grinned happily at him.

"No problem Neji!" he said through his food. Sasuke mused on the thought of how much food must be in his mouth at the moment, but left it alone after he started getting sick at the thought.

Gaara continued to hold the baby, completely ignoring the bowl of ramen sitting on the table for him. He stroked its fake hair, his eyebrows creasing together.

"So, Iruka won't be home until late tonight, he's out on another date." Naruto told them.

"Right… do you ever even wonder who he's going out with so much, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, slowly eating his ramen.

"Not really... I figure he'll tell me when he wants to, or introduce me when he wants to." Naruto shrugged, finishing his ramen and setting the bowl on the table. "It's just his decision and I can wait."

"That's very mature of you." Neji commented, setting his half eaten bowl on the table and holding his arms out to take the baby from Gaara so he could eat. Gaara's eyes widened and he pulled the baby closer to himself, shaking his head quickly. Neji stared at him, blinking. "Alright…" he mumbled, starting to eat again.

Sasuke sat his almost empty bowl on the table and shrugged. "Well, maybe he'll bring the date home tonight." He smirked. "Haven't you ever even wondered if it's a man or a woman?"

"It's a man." Naruto replied, blushing a bit.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked, blinking.

"Iruka talking to him on the phone once and I could hear his voice through the phone." Naruto told him, fidgeting a bit.

"Maybe that's why he's taking so long to introduce you to him." Sasuke suggested, making Naruto shrug and not say anything. Neji looked over at them silently for a moment.

"Naruto, do you approve of homosexuals?" he asked, taking Naruto by surprise.

"W-what? Well I… I never thought about it before." Naruto shrugged a bit, looking embarrassed. Sasuke chuckled and leaned back.

"Itachi is gay and has never tried to hide it, so I've always been used to it." Sasuke added to the conversation. The room went into silence after that.

"I've never spent the night at your house before, you all always come here." Naruto said.

"And?" Sasuke blinked, giving Naruto a confused look.

"Do you… ever hear him doing anything?" Naruto asked shyly.

Sasuke stared at him…. And stared at him. "What?"

"I mean… You told me he doesn't exactly have a boyfriend, but he brings home a lot of 'friends'. And your room is right next to his… So, do you ever hear them doing anything?" Naruto asked a bit more boldly.

"Yes Naruto, I do." Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. Neji and Gaara were both watching them.

Naruto blushed. "Oh." He glanced at everyone, since they were all staring at him. "What? I was curious…" he mumbled, looking away. Neji chuckled and stood up, taking the three eaten bowls of ramen to the kitchen.

"Thanks Neji!" Naruto called after him. He turned when he heard the cry of the baby, quickly standing up to get him. Gaara frowned, lifting it up to look at it. He bounced him a little bit, trying to copy some of the things that Naruto did but to no avail. The baby cried louder and Naruto smiled at Gaara sympathetically. Gaara shoved the baby into Naruto's arms and crossed his arms, looking away. He frowned deeply, very upset.

"I'm going up to your room Naruto." He stated as he stood up, grabbing his bag from the ground and walking up to his room. Sasuke hesitated, and then nodded at Naruto.

"I'll be up there too." he said, doing the same as Gaara. Neji came back out and blinked at Naruto and the baby, which was finally settling down.

"They ditch you?" he chuckled as he sat next to him. Naruto gave a sheepish smile and shrugged a bit. "Yeah."

"Thank you Naruto." Neji said softly and Naruto just shrugged and gave him a smile that seemed to say 'You know I'd do anything for you!' Neji smirked back at him, grabbing his things and working on doing his homework.

* * *

Gaara waited silently, leaning against the gates that led into the school property. His eyes were closed, his hands stuffed into his pockets. His blood red hair blew in the wind and shined from the sun.

He heard the footsteps coming towards him, opening an eye just a bit to see who it was. It was Neji, his head stuck into his backpack searching for paper. Gaara smiled. He probably didn't even know Gaara was there, that was just how Neji was. If you got him distracted and really into something, nothing else existed.

"Neji." Gaara called before the boy could pass him. Neji jumped, dropping his bag, making its contents spill everywhere. He sighed loudly and reached down to pick everything up. "Hello Gaara." He said coolly.

Gaara bent down and began to help him, grabbing a couple of pens and pencils that had rolled off away from the other dropped things.

"What are you doing here so early Gaara?" Neji asked, stacking a couple of books and papers in a pile before he put them into his bag.

"I decided to keep you company, couldn't sleep anyway." Gaara replied, handing him the writing utensils and a couple of loose papers.

"How kind of you." Neji responded. "Thank you." He added for helping him, putting everything in his bag. He ignored the fact that Gaara probably just wanted something to do since he could never sleep no matter what because of his insomnia.

Neji led the way inside the school, heading towards the school council meeting room. He had a lot of things to get done before Spring Break, which was actually in 3 days. He had to plan the rest of the school festival (maybe try and convince his three friends into making a booth), order the rest of the school t-shirts, having taken care of that poor excuse for a baby (which he was very happy to return yesterday.. with an A no less) and… well, find a time to sleep cause he hadn't in the past 4 days. He sighed at that thought, knowing that he should be able to live with the sleep he had gotten, since Gaara lived with much less every day.

Neji unlocked the door to the student council room and walked inside, gently setting all of the papers onto the meeting table in the middle of the room. He ignored it as Gaara moved through the room to sit in Neji's usual chair.

"Isn't the council supposed to help you with all this planning?" Gaara asked dully, watching him as he sorted through the mess of papers.

"Yes, but I'm sure they would rather not- it interferes with their social life, all this student council work. Besides, their incompetence doesn't really help." Neji replied, finally slumping in a chair in front of the papers.

"Hm." Gaara watched him for a moment, then stood up and left the room. Neji didn't bother the other boy as he left, even though he wasn't supposed to be at the school at this hour.

Gaara silently walked through the halls, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. He finally stopped in the teachers lounge, going over and starting a pot of coffee. He looked through the fridge, then around the counter space. The good food wouldn't be there yet because the teachers hadn't even arrived. He silently grabbed a bagel from the fridge, spreading cream cheese over both sides, before finding some sprinkles in the cabinet, which he sprinkled over the cream cheese. He grabbed a mug from the drying rack by the sink and filled it with the made coffee.

He stood there a moment to stare at the black coffee, pondering if Neji liked it with cream and sugar or not. He thought back to the one time he had been over at Neji's house and decided that was a no, he definitely liked it black. He grabbed the mug and the plate with the bagel on it, returning to the student council room. He set them down beside Neji, or as close as he could get them to Neji because of all the papers scattered around.

Neji stopped what he was doing and stared at them, then raised an eyebrow at Gaara. "Sprinkles?" he questioned. Gaara ignored the inquiry and sat down in Neji's chair once again.

Neji didn't say another word, but sipped at the coffee, nibbling at the bagel every once and awhile. No thank you, no your welcome… nothing. They understood each other fine without those words.

* * *

Naruto snored loudly, even though it was partly muffled by the arm that his face was currently buried into. Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced at the teacher, who didn't pay any attention to the sleeping blonde no matter how loud he was. Sasuke wasn't surprised, they were all used to the boy sleeping all the time.

It dawned on him after awhile that he should be authoritive and wake the boy who he would be tutoring up. He almost groaned at the annoying thought, before surprisingly gently shaking his shoulder a bit. This interrupted Naruto's snoring for just a bit, before he went back into the pattern. Sasuke sighed and left him alone. He would yell at him later, but he knew if he woke him up now it would all cause them both unwanted attention.

Though after awhile he started to watch Naruto as his breathing actually evened out and he stopped snoring. The way he looked so peaceful was almost addicting, he wished he could watch the other boy like this more often, rather then see him hyperactive and argumentive. He liked that part of him too at times though. He loved teasing him, to watch the way his nose wrinkled in frustration, the way his brow creased, and the way he always seemed to pout when he got angry.

Sasuke didn't realize how long he had been staring at the blonde and not paying attention to class at all until the bell rang and the teacher was yelling out the homework for the kids who were hurrying to leave the last hour of the day.

And Sasuke frowned at what he had been thinking the whole time.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so here are the votes so far:**

**SasukexNaruto - 8**

**SasukexGaara - 3**

**NejixSasuke - 0**

**NejixGaara - 6**

**NejixNaruto - 1**

**GaaraxNaruto - 0**

**NejixSasukexGaaraxNaruto – 7**

**I'm still taking votes, so keep them coming! And if you want, I can do the foursome and also have them in the other relationships if that's what you guys would like. Anyway, vote aaand I hope you liked the chapter!**


End file.
